


the mma way

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were naive to picture it any other way than it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mma way

After several months it's unavoidable that Junpei has worked his way into your morning routine.

You were naive to picture it any other way than it is.

Five in the morning. Alarm rings, loud enough in your ear you can feel it in your teeth. Junpei groans piteously in your other ear. There's a good chance you will go deaf before you hit thirty. Your hand smacks the off button, you hear the plastic creak.

Turn to move, find yourself locked in place, Junpei's legs trapping one of your own, his chest a dead weight on your shoulder and your side. You idly think if Junpei had better coordination while in motion, he'd pick up wrestling a lot better.

"I need to get ready for my run."

His reply sounds remarkably similar to Caesar wailing in pain in a tin can.

"S'Sunday," when he manages words.

Junpei's awake enough that he'll realize he had this conversation later but isn't one hundred percent aware of it now.

You sigh.

"Ask me to stay."

Junpei relaxes against you, like he didn't have such a tight hold on you an MMA fighter would be proud.

"You should stay, Akihiko..."

Oh, that's -

"San," he tacks on belatedly, like he just realized what he did.

\- the same as usual, then.

You slip out like a professional, Junpei rolling after you and taking the covers with him. His eyes are still closed when you look down on him, you feel exasperation and fondness, a little stupid because you used to make him go with you, making sure to stop at the music store or have lunch on you afterwards so he'd have an incentive to go.

It took you too long to realize it wasn't necessary, that he liked you so much already, that sweating through his tanks and laying breathless in the grass with you was enough.

He likes you enough to hog your bed, sleep through your alarm, and make you feel wanted, even if you don't understand half of his pop culture jokes. You sink down to your knees, kiss his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, the patch of hair on his chin. His sleepy sigh has you smile into the kiss to his lips, the way they move so clumsily but eagerly.

You take that feeling with you when you jog down the steps of the dorm, carrying it through every block.


End file.
